fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Moraine
'Violet Moraine '''is a character in ''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning and one of the residents of the Pinehurst Youth Development Center. She is a new wave girl and a victim of Roy Burns. Biography While attending the youth development center, Violet was assigned various work details such as laundry duty and other responsibilities such as setting the table for breakfast. Violet appears to be a member of the new wave genre which we can infer from her dress apparel and general attitude. Violet also has a strong love for music, whenever shown during the film she usually was listening to music, and often wearing headphones. It also appears Violet has little to do with her fellow youth center residents, seemingly content to live in her world of music. The only person who she appears to have prolonged interaction with is Robin Brown. Violet was first seen doing laundry with Robin. Joey, one of the other residents of the youth center, offers to help Robin and Violet with the laundry and offers them half a chocolate bar. Violet tells Joey to go away but he insist on helping and as a result Joey accidentally gets chocolate on a clean bed sheet causing Violet and Robin to yell at him to go away. Joey leaves them and tries to start conversation with Vic as he's chopping wood. Violet and Robin start to slack on their chores and watch as Joey continually aggravates Vic. Their entertainment however ends shortly and they turn away in horror as Vic brutally murders Joey with his axe, which horrifies Robin, Violet and the others as well. When the police/paramedics arrive the scene they remove a sheet placed over Joey's body (it is unknown if whether or not if this is in fact the same sheet that Joey had stained with chocolate, and how the sheet got there) and Violet gets a full view of the carnage causing her to turn away in disgust. The next day when she sets the table for breakfast she accidentally includes two extra spots (one for Joey and the other for Vic) and the other residents give her a hard time for this to which she replies "I said I was sorry!" (It is unknown if she had forgotten due to medical condition or if she was distracted by the music from her headphones and forgot). before being stabbed.|left]] Later in the film Jake, fresh from being rejected by Robin, comes into her room looking for advice. At first she doesn't hear him, she was absorbed with, and dancing to, her music. When she finally hears Jake she simply tells him to come back later. The moment that Jake leaves the room, Roy appears behind him, killing him quickly with a meat cleaver. After killing Jake and Robin, Roy Burns comes into Violet's room. Lost in her music, she didn't hear him enter. When he hid in her bathroom, he made enough noise for her to look around, but she didn't see him. As she continues to dance, Burns grabs her by the throat and raises into the air. Strangling her briefly then commencing with stabbing her in the stomach, killing her. Her corpse would later be found with Jake and Robin's bodies in Tommy's room by Reggie Winter. Behind the Scenes Violet was originally going to be stabbed in the vagina and not the stomach, this was later changed due to the fact that the director knew the MPAA would most likely not approve of the kill. Originally, instead of dancing, Violet was going to be exercising in her room and Roy would cut her, crotch up. Actress Tiffany Helm stated in an interview with Canadian radio host Greg Gilbert that Violet's hair was inspired by Terri Nunn from Berlin. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) Gallery Tumblr mnk6p8YfYq1ravgbko1 500.jpg|Violet doing some laundry. Untitled.jpg|Violet along with Robin's and Jake's corpses. Friday-The-13th-Violet-Tiffany-Helm.jpg|Violet´s corpse. hqdefault.jpg|Violet's look was inspired by Terri Nunn from Berlin. Trivia * Her death won the Dull Machete Award in Dead Meat's "Friday the 13th: A New Beginning" kill count. Category:Residents of Pinehurst Halfway House Category:Victims of Roy Burns Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Deceased Category:Heroines Category:Female victims Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deceased Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Murdered females Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased females Category:Victims Category:Goths Category:Young